thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Morgan and Jasper (Fan Theories)
Coyote: 196. Jasper, who is sick and missed the last mission, goes to visit Wyn. Jasper was fine. Honest to god. She’d stopped vomiting yesterday, and sure, she had a fever and sometimes when she stood up for too long she fell over, but hey. She was good. Azriel was harder to convince. Every time she was sick or something, he’d make her tea to help her buck up, but he always make it wrong, because it always did something else instead. God, though. He was so fucking precious. She could never say no and not drink it, even if he always fucked it up. It’d break his tiny heart. This time, though, she poured the tea out the window when he wasn’t looking. Then she waited until he wandered off and slipped out the window. She was fine. She was good. She was gonna go talk to Wyn. Jasper made her way to Wyn’s meadhall and found her sitting in her usual spot. “Hey old lady,” Jasper said, sitting down unvited across the table. Damn, it was cold in here— but maybe that was just the fever talking. Jasper bundled up deeper. Izzy: Wyn looked at Jasper from over her book. She squinted, then slowly set the book down. Her red pseudodragon poked its head up from her lap and chattered. "Goddamn, kid," she said. She raised a hand towards the bar and gestured to Jasper, then looked back to her again. "You're sick as a fuckin' dog. Shouldn't you be at home with one of your many siblings pouring chicken soup down your throat, or whatever?" Coyote: “What? Haha, nah, I’m fine,” Jasper said. “If I look hotter than usual, it’s just the fever. My... fuckin’ brother Azriel tried to give me this tea that knocks me out, but I managed to pour it out when he wasn’t looking. Got good hands, like that. I needed to tell you something. Important stuff.” Izzy: "Uh-huh." Wyn looked as amused as she did tired. She took a sip of her coffee. "Important stuff." The bartender came over and set an oversized mug of hot cocoa down in front of Jasper, then left wordlessly. Coyote: “Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to tell you. If you were words on a contract, you’d be fine print.” Izzy: "Hah. Nice one." She grinned vacantly for a second. "Hey, if you were any hotter, your fever would be be melting your fuckin' brain." Coyote: “Aw, thanks.” Jasper took a drink of the cocoa. Could be poisoned— who knew— but that was fine. Only one way to find out, right? “Hey, you look tired as hell,” Jasper said. “That’s not a pickup line, FYI, just an observation. You okay?” Izzy: "Man, what kinda pickup line starts off with 'you look tired as shit'?" Wyn wondered aloud. "Hey baby, you look tired as shit, let me ... make you take a nap." She laughed to herself. Coyote: Jasper laughed and drank the cocoa. “Hey, baby, you look like you could use a tall drink of water and a roll in the sheets. Want me to tuck you in? Yeah, there we go. That works.” Izzy: Wyn snorted. "All right, you win, you're better at this than I am. Seriously, though, Jasper, the fuck? You should be laying down." She paused, the winked and made weak finger crossbows at Jasper. "In my bed." She quickly waved it off, still grinning. "Nah." Coyote: “Maybe later,” Jasper said. “I take a while to warm up. Hey, don’t think I didn’t notice you dodging my question, fucker. What’s wrong? You okay?” Izzy: She waved that off too. "Trouble sleeping." She took another sip of her coffee. Coyote: Jasper nodded slowly. Bullshit, obviously. But she wasn’t here to push Wyn. The woman could define her own boundaries, and if she didn’t want to tell Jasper, that was fine. Jasper could amuse her a while, and then maybe check in again later, and all would be good. “Hey. So I’ve been talking to my siblings,” Jasper said. “And checking in with other folks. Moorland sounds like it’s doing... good.” Izzy: "Mm, should fuckin' hope so." She nodded. "Long as dear old mom and dad don't fuck shit up for everyone." She shifted, leaning back and propping her boots up on the table. Her dragon stretched out along her legs. Coyote: Jasper eyed her. She nodded. “Yeah, okay.” The thing was, Jasper didn’t particularly mind if Wyn took over Moorland. The place could use it. Just because someone was shady and used threats and murder and kidnapping to topple a city didn’t mean they were... bad. If that’s what it took to get the place running smoothly, then it was for the greater good. Hell, if Jasper was gonna topple an evil empire, that’s how she’d do it. Jasper didn’t think Wyn had the greater good in mind, though. It seemed like Wyn was primarily interested in power— and helping people was convenient and enjoyable. If you were going to take over a city, why not do a good job running it? On the other hand, Skyport was running just fine, and already had a good Prince. “Huh,” Jasper said. “Well, alright. Hope they don’t, honestly.” Izzy: She shrugged. "You and me both, punk." Coyote: “Alright,” Jasper said. She dug a piece of paper out of her pocket. “Azriel won’t let me leave the house when I’m sick, so I’ve been bored as hell. I came up with, like... a whole list of questions to ask you. Wanna hear ‘em? You can scoff and not answer them if you like.” Jasper stuck her hand out to the dragon and waggled her fingers at it, encouraging it to come within reach so she could pet it. Izzy: It bared needle-sharp teeth at her and didn't budge. "Oh, fuckin' relax," Wyn grumbled to it. She waved for another coffee, then nodded to Jasper. "Sure thing. Hit me." Coyote: “Aww. Fucking precious,” Jasper said. She started to reach for it automatically, then made herself stop. “Okay. First question. Are you, or have you ever been, one of the following: a vampire, a dragon, or a drow.” Izzy: Wyn propped her face up on her fist and gave Jasper a deeply amused, borderline fond look. "Not to my knowledge," she said solemnly. Coyote: “Damn. I’ve always wanted to meet a dragon. You sure? I heard this story, once, about how dragon kids are polymorphed into humans and elves and such as kids and abandoned to get raised as other races,” Jasper said. “Green dragons do that, I hear. And blacks. Sounds cool as hell. Imagine finding you’re''' a dragon. C’mon. I know a guy with truesight. We oughta check.” '''Izzy: She laughed. "Yeah, all right. I know a chick with truesight too, and I think she probably would've mentioned, but sure." Coyote: “Oh? Your lady friend?” Jasper said. “I wasn’t there myself, I was sick as fuck, but I heard about what happened. Damn, Wyn. Didn’t know you had a hot girlfriend.” Izzy: "Nah, nah, dumbass." She chuckled to soften the insult. "Your lady friend. Asya. She's blind after what the Basha did to her -- that mask gives her truesight." Coyote: “Oh. Goddamn, that’s cool. How’d you fix her, anyway? I mean, you might as well answer this one, because I’m just gonna ask her once I speak her damn language.” Izzy: She scoffed. "Y'know -- you can ask her. I'll leave it between the pair of you. It's, ah, delicate matter, she might not want you to know." Coyote: Jasper nodded, surprised. That was... nice of Wyn, actually. “Huh. Alright. No problem. I’ll do that.” She stared a moment, lost in space. Then she zoned back on. “Fuck. Okay. Next theory.” Jasper leaned in. “You’re a hivemind. Well, maybe not like Diva, but— a different type. Your soul, or... life force, or whatever the fuck... is tied to a bunch of others. The Sanguine Queen isn’t one person. It’s a collective— a democracy. And you’re part of it. Both a slave and a participant of the collective. And the reason you’re sleeping badly is because— well, that must be when you convene with the others. Also, that’s why you say you’re as old as the hills.” Izzy: Wyn laughed weakly. "Goddamn, Jasper, you really have been feverish, huh." She took a sip. "You should bring this shit up with Goro. Bet that weird little nerd would love it. Anyway." She waved it off and set the mug down. "Nah, hon, I'm sleeping bad because some jackass decided that'd be a good time to talk to me, so now I don't get to sleep at all. You can thank him for me, for that." Coyote: Jasper tensed, and her gut clenched, and her caught herself tightening her jaw. She’d seen sleep deprivation be used to torture people before, and it was— well, fucking effective. Not at getting information out of people, mind, because it usually just fucked them up too bad, but it was useful for hurting people when you really wanted to make them pay. Jasper had seen people out of their minds, screaming for sleep. “Wyn, that’s gonna fucking kill you,” Jasper said lowly before she caught herself. Then she backed off, made herself settle down. Izzy: She laughed again, and muttered, "God, wouldn't that be great." Then she cleared her throat. "Nah. It's not forever. Just until I learn my lesson." Coyote: Jasper thought rapidly about how many days it had been, realized she didn’t know, then thought, Fuck. How many more days, then? How much longer? Would they go right until it killed her? How long did it take? She caught herself reaching for her sword, as if that would fix anything, as if Jasper could fix it. Then made herself stop, again, though it took more effort this time. She could go try to kill whoever it was. That would take time, though. Yeah. Fuckin’ dumb. Then it occurred to her, briefly, that... Wyn would be pretty fucking easy to beat like this. “Hey,” Jasper commented. “Y’know, being fucked on sleep loss makes it pretty hard to fight. I bet if someone wanted to kill you or catch you, now would be a good time.” Izzy: "Oh, yeah." She yawned. "Probably, huh." Coyote: “Yeah. I’m wondering why you don’t go with guards anywhere. See, at first I thought you were just real fucking good at defending yourself,” Jasper said. (She needed to keep talking; the idea of Wyn being fucked up on sleep loss made her itch. Couldn’t do anything about it. Nothing to help. Nothing to fix. Better to just keep talking, distract her, give her some amusement.) “I have an alternate theory now, though,” Jasper said. “Maybe you wanna die.” Wouldn’t that be great, Wyn has said. “And maybe you can’t,” Jasper said. “Your life-force is tied to that... Queen. You’d just get back up again.” Izzy: She shrugged and spread her hands. "Dying is preferable to some other shit, man. Maybe you should kill me, see what happens," she said, grinning toothily, but it faded. "Nah, don't, though. Then my guild would just have to come for you, and then who the hell is gonna hit on me with shitty pick-up lines." She rubbed at one eye. "Might get me some goddamn sleep, though." Coyote: Well, that was interesting. The way she worded that was off. If you kill me, my guild will have to come to get you, and then who will hit on me. Implying Wyn would be alive, and she’d be bored without Jasper. Maybe Wyn was slipping. Had she said that on purpose as a hint? Had she said it accidentally as a hint? Maybe she was just goddamn tired. Jasper’s eyes flickered to the red pseudodragon. She started to say something, then closed her mouth. She stared at Wyn, then finished her cocoa. Jasper was no good at this subterfuge stuff. She put a silent mental checkmark next to that option: Wyn wants to die, but can’t. That’s why she’s unguarded. “Yeah, that would be a shame,” Jasper said. “Goddamn. I kinda want to try killing you just to find out, but... then you might just be, y’know, fucking dead. God, that’d suck. Oh well.” Izzy: Wyn half-cracked a crooked grin, then stopped herself and just smiled instead, and shook her head. She covered both her eyes with one hand. "See, god, here's my problem -- I wanna tell you there's another way you could help me relax and get to sleep, and then I also wanna tell you about the harmless little death you could give me, and shit, Jasper, there's something in there about sucking that I'm just too sleepy to turn into an innuendo 'cause it seems too fuckin' cheap." She laughed. "Let's just settle for hey, hope next time someone kills me, it's you, eh?" Coyote: Jasper laughed before she could stop herself. “Sure. Let’s hope.” She pushed the empty cocoa mug aside. Her skin still prickled, over-warm and cold at the same time. Jasper’s fingers twitched. She could go get some laudanum or something. Slip it into Wyn’s coffee. Jasper was fast with her hands. Drug Wyn and make her sleep. Then it wouldn’t be Wyn’s fault, she could rest, and her boss wouldn’t be able to blame her or punish her. Except Wyn would likely be punished anyway. And Jasper was pretty fucking sure Wyn wouldn’t appreciate her ‘help.’ “Hey,” Jasper said. “Wanna play a game? Three honest questions, back and forth. This fancy elf motherfucker at the castle taught it to me.” Izzy: "You just wanna fuckin' beat me at another game, you little punk," Wyn said, amused. She'd slipped her hand off her eyes to prop it on her temple instead. "I'm just gonna fuckin' lie if you ask something I don't like, y'know." Then she paused, considering. "Or I guess I could just say hey, I'm not answering that, and you could do the same thing." Coyote: “Oh, no, that’s the thing,” Jasper said, amused. “I’m gonna make mine dirty questions. That way you don’t have to lie or not answer. Easy.” Izzy: "Oh, fucking great." Wyn gestured between their eyes, indicating they were on the same wavelength. "Mine were gonna be that too." Coyote: “Hey, neat. Hivemind,” Jasper said. “You should assimilate me.” She reached for the dragon again without thinking about it. Izzy: It snapped at her, and Wyn scowled. "Hey, hey." She shifted her legs to angle the pseudodragon away. "I wouldn't, man. She's testy now." Coyote: “Oh. Fuck, sorry.” Jasper pulled back. “Forgot. God, I love those little things. Wyn, if you ever kill me, wait ‘til I get to see a dragon first. Always wanted to.” Jasper shivered. “Anyway. You ever killed somebody mid-fuck? First question.” Izzy: She snorted at the first part, then gave a startled laugh. "No. Goddamn. That's some brutal shit, man. Coyote: “Yeah, uh, me neither. Obviously. I mean... not obviously. Anyway. You next.” Izzy: "Well, fuck, man, now I gotta ask if --." She narrowed her eyes. "Did someone try to do that to you? Fuck me, no wonder you backed off." Coyote: Jasper winced. “Well, uh— fuck. Yeah.” She tapped her fingers. “Couple times.” Jasper nodded slowly. “I mean, the first time, I was like— damn, that was terrible, what are the chances of that ever happening again? Then, like, the next fucking week, happened again. Lightning struck twice, I guess. Gotta neat scar on my abdomen. You should see it sometime.” Izzy: "Goddamn." Wyn appraised her. "Huh. Hey, listen, guarantee it's the sleep loss, but I don't know what to say, there. For what it's worth, I've got this no weapons in the bedroom policy, but, uh, also ... fucking never mind, man. You do you." Coyote: “Also what?” Izzy: She shrugged. "I mean, fuck, that's some traumatic shit. Me leaving my rapier at the door wouldn't fuckin' make you feel better about it." Coyote: Jasper looked at her appraisingly a minute. Weapons at the door. “I mean,” Jasper said. “It... actually kinda fucking does, yeah.” She propped her head on her arm on the table. “I’m bigger than you. Could just hold you down if you do anything I didn’t like.” Izzy: "Mm, probably could," Wyn agreed absently. "I'm a slippery motherfucker, is the thing -- ah, I'm hurting my own case here." She hesitated, and cleared her throat and gave Jasper a more focused look through the generally drowsy demeanor she'd had for the conversation. "Well, the point is that I wouldn't wanna do anything you don't like." Coyote: It was at that exact moment that Jasper remembered something through her sick haze, which was that Larkin Basha told her pretty directly not to meet Wyn alone again, and Jasper thought, Aw, fuck. Oh well. She was already here. In for a penny, in for a pound. She ought to go home and let Azriel take care of her. Collapse on the couch and whine until he brought her tea. Ought to. But then she remembered Wyn backing off before... backing off real fast. If Jasper ran off again, Wyn was gonna stop flirting with her. And Jasper really fucking wanted Wyn to keep flirting with her. “Yeah,” Jasper said. “That, uh... that helps.” Her fingers twitched. “Fucking ditto, I guess. Well.” I’m a damn virgin, lady. You don’t wanna sleep with me. Probably just bore you. “I don’t mind you being a slippery motherfucker. Bet you’re flexible.” Izzy: Wyn clicked her tongue and winked, and pointed a finger at Jasper. "You bet, honey." Then she laughed and dropped half her face in her hand. "Fuck, man, I know we're not playing the game anymore, but honest-to-god truth is if I got you in bed right now, I'd goddamn fall asleep on you. Rain check." Coyote: “Yeah, fucking same. Hey, next question,” Jasper said, amused. “Is it okay if I come by later sometime? Maybe sometime when I’m not feverish and you’re not half-dead. I don’t wanna get you sick when you’re already fucking dying over here. Maybe a week or so. Hey— hey, god, you should come to my best friend Raef’s wedding. Get a drink with me. Be my date to the wedding. Do some deflowering. Raef fucking loves me, he’s great.” Izzy: "Yeah." She smiled a bit. "Yeah, come by whenever, Jasper. Y'know, I talked to Raef literally just fuckin' yesterday, and I'm pretty sure I am not fucking invited. The deflowering sounds nice, though." She grinned properly. Coyote: “Really? Damn. Well, we can still do the deflowering then. I’ll come by after the reception,” Jasper said. Then waved her hand. “Or not. It is four hours away. Your go.” Izzy: "Guess we'll have to see if I'm conscious enough to fuckin' cause mischief," she said, amused. "Maybe I'll be there, maybe not. Either way, you can come by." Coyote: “I will,” Jasper said. “No worries. Just gotta find time. There’s this lovely half-elf I know... sharp as hell, eyes like jade, funny, mysterious. Anyway, she’s plotting to take over the city, and I’m trying to topple her shadow empire. It’s keeping me busy. I can’t figure out what her fucking plans are. I’ll come by once I get a break.” Izzy: Wyn chuckled. "Yeah, sounds like a lotta work. You're a busy lady. I like that. Y'know what's good for that?" She tapped on the table. "Finding a quiet place to get a drink and think things over, talk it out with someone. What else is good for it, though --" she leaned forward, propping her chin in her hands, eyes half-lidded, voice turning soft -- "is getting a nice private room with that someone. Lie back, get relaxed, let'em put their mouth to some other use. Real slow and gentle, you feel me? Make it last a while. Great time to think." Coyote: Jasper swallowed, and a ripple of heat went through her at the thought; it felt like the fever, but she couldn’t be sure. “Yeah? Bet you’ve got some experience with that. I’m better with my hands than my tongue, though— I mean, you’ve probably fucking noticed by now, I imagine. Gotta a tendency to mouth off. Gets me in trouble, sometimes.” Izzy: "Get you in trouble?" She grinned, voice still low. "Goddamn, Jasper, I bet I'd have a great fuckin' time seeing what I could make come outta that mouth, but I don't think any of it would cause any trouble. Nah." Coyote: Jasper felt her face turn red, and then it moved down, a full-bodied flush. Fuck, that sounded good. Who was she kidding. Jasper was used to being quiet. Traveling on the road, that was, with other mercenaries. And living in an old, cramped house with her brothers. She usually stuffed her face in a pillow and held her breath. That’d be fun, though. Trying to keep quiet as usual— and seeing if Wyn could break her self-control. “I’m probably quieter than you imagine, at least in that area,” Jasper said. “But hey. Maybe. Suppose it depends on how good you are, huh.” Izzy: "Aw, the quiet ones are cute, though," Wyn teased. "Maybe I don't wanna be quite that good. Maybe you're more fun the way you are naturally." She dropped one hand from her chin, letting it lay, fingers loosely curled, halfway across the table. Coyote: “Hey. Whatever’s good. Y’know, I came here to challenge you to a fight, but then it turned out you were dying. Maybe we’ll have to throw down next time, too.” Izzy: She pulled her hand back, crossing them on the table. "You're dying too, you dumbass. Let's fuckin' go. Sounds all even to me." Coyote: “Wh— really?” Jasper laughed. “Aw, come on. It’s not gonna be any good if we’re both sick. Besides, I’ll just fucking infect you.” Izzy: "Pff." She grinned. "Chickenshit." Coyote: “Look, you’re fucking crazy, and we shouldn’t do it, but also fuck you, sure, let’s go.” Jasper got to her feet and offered Wyn a hand up. Since she was so old and feeble, and all. Izzy: Wyn snickered and started to stand, pushing up from the table with one hand and reaching for Jasper's with the other -- but as she did, her dragon darted to the end of her arm and snapped out at Jasper's hand, the sides of its neck flaring out like a cobra's. Wyn jerked back. "Oh, fuck you," she muttered. The dragon whipped its head towards her and hissed. "Unconscious doesn't fucking count as asleep," she grumbled,' '''pulling her hand away, dragon slinking back to her shoulder to glare at Jasper. "Some other time, I guess," she said to Jasper, grimacing. '''Coyote:' "Yeah," Jasper said, eyes lingering on the dragon. "Some other time." She liked the blue one better. Jasper never met a cat, rat, or dog she didn't love, but eh, this pseudodragon was a dick. It just needed a little love, though. Jasper snapped her fingers at it. She glanced at Wyn. She wondered if Wyn really wanted to spar with her or just fucking wanted to get knocked out. Either way. Jasper leaned on the back of the chair without sitting down again. "Okay, one more theory. Just one." Izzy: She sat down again, heavily. The dragon crouched low on her shoulders, baring its needle teeth, the sides of its neck slowly folding back in. "Go for it," Wyn said tiredly. Coyote: Io, Jasper just wanted to fix this. Hated that she couldn't. Maybe she could try drugging Wyn after all, but-- Nah. Nah. Don't get her in more fucking trouble. She's tough. She can handle it. If I asked her, she wouldn't want help. Respect that. "Alright. Get this," Jasper said, making herself focus. "You have amnesia, but you're hiding it. That's why you're so fucking cagey and dodging questions all the time." She waited for Wyn to laugh. One last joke before Jasper ran out of excuses to hang out here and bullshit around. Izzy: Wyn cracked a grin and laughed. "That's it," she said, shaking her head. "That's the one. You finally got me. Nice job." Coyote: "Ha. Fucking figured. I knew if took enough blind shots eventually I'd hit something." Izzy: "Hey, man, even broken clocks are right twice a day, right?" Coyote: "More like even a blind archer occasionally hits a bull's eye. I'll update your dossier." Izzy: Wyn laughed again. "Ah well. The secret was bound to come out eventually. I'll update yours." She held up her hands like she was framing something. "Jasper Melaine. Quiet in bed, for now." Coyote: Jasper laughed, too. She hesitated one last time. "Hey, uh. Anything I can do for you while you're fucked up? Bring you a cup of my brother's hot tea? File classified guild documents for you? Tuck you into bed when you're finally fucking allowed to sleep?" Izzy: She gave a weak laugh and rubbed her eyes, not saying anything for a moment. "You know, I, uh. I really wish there was. I --." She stopped, and pulled her watch out of her pocket, but then slipped it back away without checking it, letting out a breath. "Go take care of yourself, huh?" She waved Jasper off. "Say hey to that fuckin' Goro guy for me." Coyote: "Yeah. Take care of yourself, Wyn." Jasper lingered a moment longer, then left. end Title: Fan Theories. Summary: Jasper goes to casually hang out with Wyn. Wyn is being punished for talking to Goro via a Dream spell a few days earlier. Jasper suspects that Wyn's life force is tied to the Sanguine Queen, and that Wyn wants to die, but cannot. Category:Text Roleplay